


Cullen as party member in DA2. Banters.

by Ordalia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalia/pseuds/Ordalia





	Cullen as party member in DA2. Banters.

– Will we continue to pretend that we don’t know each other?

– I have nothing to tell you, Anders. Your callings for freedom are preposterous when you are spectacular example of why Circles of Magi is needed.

– Wow, Howk found another Fenris for us!

***

– You have something to ask of me?

– No, I’m just curious when you are going to run way? Like you did in Circle Tower and Vigilant Keep.

– As shocking as it is I am not the only one. But my escapes always have had purpose. What from are you running away, Knight-Commander?

***

– Have you took part in Battle of Ostagar, Aveline.

– Yes, but it wasn’t battle, it was slaughter.

– A lot of Magi and Templars escorting them were killed. From few survivors of Ostagar almost none survive during rebellion in Circle. I knew them personally.

– I’m so sorry, Cullen. I ready to listen to you.

– I am not.

***

– You know, Cullen, in the Pearl she moans your name, when I was kissing her soft lips, fondle her itty bosoms, palms her thighs, when…

– Do not listen to Isabela, Curly, she is making fun of you. Just look at her content expression.

– I… need to go somewhere.

– I could help you with that.

***

– You are awfully quite since our last visit in Deep Roads. What are you thinking?

– Nathaniel Howe.

– Ow, let me guess, you wonder if the sleep together? And answer is… no, there are not.

– How do you… Doesn’t really matter. Why all our talkings are all ending the same?

– True. Less talking, more action!

– Maker’s breathe, please don’t.

***

– Stop staring. Ask away.

– Under your skin is pure lyrium. Are you sure you are alright? Any nightmares? Temporary loss of orientation? Headaches?

– I have nightmares, but they have entirely different reason.

***

– You’ve made the tight choice, Fenris.

– I am not so sure. By the way I was confident that you will take her of her, Templar.

– She is truly wretched apostate lusting for power, but killing your own sister couldn’t done you sny good.

***

– Curly, you are awfully bad at Wicked Grace. I’m begging you no gambling, other way someday you will be returning to Barracks wearing only undergarment.

– Something like that could never happen.

– Well well.

***

– I know what you gonna say, dwarf.

– You know you kinda lucky that Howk presented you with ripped pants from his collection and that Isabell allowed it. I would’ve give all my money just to see the look on Meredit face when her second-in-command was returning to Gallows.

– It will never happen ever again.

– Will see.

***

– You should speak to Grand Cleric, she is wise woman and knows exact words to calm your soul.

– I have no need for her words. While Church lingers and does nothing, all this chaos will continue.

– Maker, forgive his sins.

***

– So how our baby Bethany doing?

– She is perfectly fine. She has mentors, who help her with her abilities. Circle of Magi not a prison how you, probably, imaging it. And Bethany is good enough to become a senior enchanter.

– Does that mean she will be able to quit the Tower for some time.

– With some restriction, yes

– Such a generosity.

***

– You have such a beautiful armor, Merril.

– Oh…really? Thank you, Cullen.

– I always thought you do not have any liking in me, but…

– I find you bracelets especially charming. It would’ve been such a pity to find out something unpleasant under them, like a scars.

– I… understood.


End file.
